James Story, Book One
by James Gwaine16
Summary: James is a boy with a tragic past, he travails to Vivosaur Island in hope of starting a new life, he ends up being the world last hope at survival, armed with powerful creatures called Vivosaurs, it will be up to him to decide the fate of the world.
1. The Rookie

**Hello fellow Fossil fighters.**

 **I got the idea while watching a series of unfortunate events, I've always liked the idea of a character with a painful past, I think it gives them a strong moral concept. anyway this is my first FanFiction so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Now I will be following the story line but I'm going to be adding some extra chapters.**

 **I will be adding the next chapter this month or the next.**

 **So please R &R**

(Disclaimer, I do not own Fossil Fighters or any songs in here)

"A" Normal Speech

' _B_ ' Thought

" **C** " Telepathy

'D' Human Telepathy

...

I sat in the back of a little white boat watching the deep blue waves slap against the boat's hull, I'm five foot nine, with deep purple hair and bright purple eyes.  
I'm wearing a red long sleeve shirt and black jeans an orange bandanna to hide mutiple scars that cover most of my body and black finger-less gloves.

 _' I'm almost out of his reach, as soon as I make it to island I have to start training, I wont be beaten and taken back to him_ ' I thought as I absentmindedly fiddling with a red rimmed silver medallion that was given to me by my mother before she died," **Are we almost there**?" Asked Blaze, I nodded,' Almost Blaze' I said mentality," **Alright then, do you promise to tell me when the Island is in sight**?" Asked Blaze, chuckled inwardly,' Yeah I promise'.

" **And can you stop twirling me around? You're making me dizzy** " moaned Blaze, I stopped playing with her Medal,"Sorry" I mumbled," **It's alright** " said Blaze.

I slipped her Metal into my pocket, Blaze is a level 5 female T-Rex, she's my only true friend, my mother gave her to me on my 15th Birthday so I could understand what it would feel like to be a Fighter.  
" So your heading to Vivosaur Island, kid?"asked a gruff voice.

I looked up and at the front of the boat was a man he had to have been is his early forties or late thirties he had neatly cut brown hair, gentle black eyes, he was wearing a blue T-shirt with red flowers printed on it and a pare of brown summer shorts, I just nodded.

" Where are you from" he asked" The U.S" I answered, he stared at me for a moment, then a smile sarted forming on his face," Let me guess you are on your way to become a Fossil Fighters aren't you?" He asked, I nodded " That's what I'm hoping for" I answered, he studied me for a second," You must be very brave to travel all the way to Vivosaur Island by yourself " he said, with that smile still plastered on his face," You must be a vary big fan of Dinosaurs" , I just nodded.

" Carnivores or Herbivores?" He asked, I thought for a moment," Carnivores," I answered," Big and strong or small and fast?" He asked," Big and strong" I answered,"Who do you like better, Tyrannosaurus, the fiery king of all dinosaurs or Tarbosarus, the purple skinned jaws of death?" He asked," **I swear if you don't pick me I will never come out of this Metal**!" Roared Blaze, I smiled," T-Rex" I answered

"I'll remember that, the Tyrannosaurus fan named James." Said Captain Travers smiling, he looked up at the front of the boat," Looks like we're about to arrive at Vivosaur Island." he said as walked to the wheelhouse, I jumped out of my seat and ran to the front of the boat, I saw an Island that was shaped like a T-Rex head slowly coming closer,' _Blaze we're here_ ' I said , she roared in excitement," I'll make you proud mom" I thought out loud.

When I stepped off the boat and onto the dock, I wobbled slightly like my body thought I was still on that boat, I did a quick scan of my surroundings, the dock I am currently standing on is made of stone and on each side were four yellow spikes that resembled a dinosaurs rib-cage, to my right I saw a sign that said Fighter Area,' _So that must be where I am_ ' I thought. Directly in front of ahead of me I a medium sized blue and white building with a dome like roof, to the left of that building was a massive red and yellow building that resembled a roman Colosseum, I could hear cheering and roaring coming from it.

" So long for now!" Hollered Captain Travers from the wheelhouse," I wish the bust of luck!" I just silently waved to him," **We are here! and we're going to be Fighters**!" Bellowed Blaze, 'Technically I will be the Fighter your going be a warrior' I thought," **I swear that I will never be defeated** " she snarled,'I believe you Blaze' I thought with a chuckle.

" Welcome to Vivosaur Island!" Said a voice, I snapped out of my conversation with Blaze to see a girl maybe in her early twenties, she had mud brown hair and excited yellow eyes, she was wearing a dark red skirt and a tan-ish T-shirt," This is the Island where dinosaurs of past ages lie underground!" She said excitedly," Yes welcome!"Said a girl that just randomly appeared next to the first one, this girl had long blond hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing a blue skirt and a yellow T-shirt," I'm Beth" said the first girl," And I'm Sue" Said the second girl a little too excitedly," James..." I responded,' _They must be crazy_ ' I thought," **Wow , she has my eyes, I always wondered what a human would look like with my eyes and she looks amazing** " said Blaze in a singsong kind of voice, I rolled my eyes," This is Vivosaur Harbor the only port on the Island" explained Beth excitedly," New people arrive every day, some are just fans of dinosaurs, but some are new Fossil Fighters in the making" said Beth, then Sue picked up where Beth left off," To become a Fossil Fighter you'll need to visit the Fossil-Center and talk to Dr. Diggins, to get to the Fossil-Center just follow the road straight ahead." Said Sue, I cocked an eyebrow,'Wow they must have done this a lot' I thought," **I agree** " said Blaze.

They both stepped out of the way so I could see the building, But something else caught my eye, it was a man in his early thirties with wild blue hair and eyes the same color as his hair, he was wearing orange shorts a blue and light brown shirt as well as a white lab coat," So much to do," he muttered as he came closer to us," So much to do," he said again, he pulled something out of his pocket," That's not it," he muttered, then he looked at the ground," Hmm no that's not it either," he stood there for a moment," Hang on a tick..." he said, then he smiled," I've got it!" He said then he started to run of to the right toward a sign that said Guide Area

" Dr. Diggings, wait!" Called Beth, Dr. Diggings stopped running and look at us blankly," May I assume that your here to show our newest recruit the ropes?" She asked, " What?" He asked a little confused, he then looked at me, I raised an eyebrow at him.

' _He doesn't seem like he's all there_ ' I thought as I realized just how unkempt he looked," Oh a new recruit? Oh course!" Diggings exclaimed," Always happy to show a new recruit the ropes, let me see if..." he looked around clearly his mind was elsewhere," Change my schedule." He looked back at Beth and furrowed his brow," Wait... What were we talking about again?" He asked, before she could say anything, Diggings sighed," Never mind. I will see you later," he said and quickly became busy again muttering about how there was so much to do.

Beth sighed," That was Dr. Diggings of the Fossil-Center, He'll be responsible for issuing your Fighter License, Good luck with that..." she said waved and walked over to the Fossil-Center and entered the building " said Blaze, I grunted.

(Time Skip)

Inside the Fossil-Center had a lobby with chairs, benches and coffee tables with magazines, parallel to me was a large reception desk with two doors on either side of it. Standing behind the desk was a girl with strawberry blond hair that hung loosely around her shoulders, her eyes were sea green, she was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with a red vest over it. I couldn't see what kind of pants she was wearing because of the desk, and she appeared to be a few inches shorter than me.

" Welcome to the Fossil-Center" she said happily," I'm Wendy", I stared at her for a second before responding," James" I said quietly, Her eyes brightened," I'm guessing you're here to become a Fossil Fighter" she questioned , I gave a small nod," I thought so, I've seen that look in your eyes before, Sadly you will have to wait, You see Dr. Diggings returned a moment ago but unfortunately he's wandered of again it may take us a little while to find him. You may want to check into the hotel while you wait" She said sadly, I grunted and decided to go to the hotel.

 _Okay she said it will be on the right when you exit the Fossil-Cen_ -," Look out! I can't stop!" Someone yelled, I looked up just as a girl barreled into me, " I'm so sorry" She stammered, she looked about a year or two younger than me, she light brown hair with dark blue eyes, she was wearing brown shorts, a dirty white T-shirt and laced combat boots.

" Are you okay?" She asked," Yeah I'm fine" I mumbled, she held out her hand to help me up, I stared cautiously at her before taking it, when I was standing again I glared at her," Why don't you where your running?" I growled.

" I was trying, I was running to get in shape and I ran a little too fast and I couldn't stop... Oh and I'm by the way I'm Peggy" she said, I could see her cheeks starting to turn pink, embarrassed maybe so I decided to drop it," Its fine, just be more careful next time" I mumbled and headed towards where I thought the hotel is.

" **What's wrong with you**?" roared Blaze, I winced at her tone,' What are you talking about?' I questioned, Blaze huffed in annoyance," **You can be so dense sometimes you know that right**?" she demanded, I growled inwardly,' Get to the point'.  
" **She wants to be your mate**!" Bellowed Blaze, I stopped in my tracks,' She does not!' I managed to choke out, I could practically feel Blaze rolling her eyes, ' Don't you roll your eyes at me' I snapped at her as I entered the Hotel.

Inside the lobby was.. Incredible it looked like it was meant for royalty, I looked down at my clothing and realized how under dressed I was, A man who was previously standing behind a the front desk, now was in front of me," Welcome to the Relic Hotel" He greeted, as he flashed me a unnaturally white smile, he had black hair and black eyes and he was wearing a dark black suit," Where we provide quality logging for aspiring Fossil Fighters! We've been expecting you, James." The manager said, his name tag said Yagamamoto.

" **What does he mean we've been expecting us**?" asked Blaze, I shrugged my shoulders,' I don't know' I said skeptically.

Yagamamoto walked over to an elevator to the right of his desk," Right this way please" he said, I followed him into the elevator, he pushed the up button," This elevator will take you to your room which is on the second floor" he explained.

After a moment of awkward silence the elevator doors opened with a ding, we exited the elevator and Yagamamoto led me to a room at the far end of the hallway," And here is your room" Yagamamoto said as he unlocked the door and handed me the key, I thanked him and entered my room.

Immediately to my right was a Queen sized bed pressed against wall next, in the far left side of the room was a desk with an expensive looking laptop and a lamp, but the coolest part was the sliding glass door that led to a balcony, to my left was the bathroom and a empty bookshelf opposite of the front door.

" This is the nicest place I've ever stayed in, and I get it all to myself" I said with a rare smile," **Oh no you're broken**!" Exclaimed Blaze,'What?' I said as looked to see what I broke," **Your** **smiling**! **Are you feeling alright**?" Blaze purred,'Ha ha very funny' I snarled. I unpacked what little stuff I brought with me, one of which was a photo of my mom and dad, it's about the only thing I have left of them, once all my things were unpacked I headed back to the Fossil-Center.

(Time Skip)

In the Fossil-Center I found a room labeled Lab, I stuck my head inside," Uhh.. Dr. Diggings?" I said, a head with wild blue hair appeared from behind a large control panel," Oh" Dr. Diggings exclaimed when he saw me," James, right?" He asked, I nodded, he stood and quickly walked over to me, like he thought I was about to leave, " I'm Dr. Diggings I'm the director and researcher for the Fossil-Center, nice to properly meet you," I shook his outstretched hand," Sorry I was a little scattered when we first met," He chuckled awkwardly," This place keeps me really, really busy."

He cleared his throat, like he was starting a speech, which he was," Fossil hunting is all kinds of fun, I should know it's my life's work, I've been interested in Fossils since I was a little boy..." Dr. Diggings stared at some point in the distance, but he continued," I broke my mother's favorite teacup and tried to hide it by burying it in the garden. A few shovel scoops later, I found a strange rock, I stopped digging to get a closer look at it, it turned out to be a Stegosaurus Fossil! I was so excited, I forget about what I was doing in the first place. I ran inside to show my mom, she asked where I found it and before I knew it I told her why I was digging in the garden." Diggings Chuckled," I've only seen my mom that angry a few times, I was so excited about my discovery! That Stegosaurus Fossil is still my most prized possession," he said.

I suppressed the urge to smile, " But enough about me, let me explain about being a Fossil Fighter." Diggings said smiling.  
" As a Fossil Fighter, you search for Fossils, dig them up, then clean them and use the Fossils to revive Dinosaurs, Fossil Fighter strive to revive stronger and stronger Dinosaurs and eventually become Master Fighters, you'll bring Fossils that you have dug up at dig-sites then bring them here for cleaning and revival," he said excitedly.

I thought about this for a moment," What exactly do you mean by cleaning and revival?" I asked, his smile widened and a wild glint entered his eyes," Cleaning is the process of removing extra rock from around the Fossil," Diggings explained," Bringing Dinosaurs back to life from the Fossils you've cleaned is called revival... and revived Dinosaurs are called Vivosaurs, I will explain more about them later. The Fossils are divided into four categories, Head, Body, Arms and Legs, as long as you have the head you can revive the Dinosaur, but the revival process isn't perfect, you see the Dinosaurs that we have revive pick up traits from there environment, which can give them strange powers, That's why we call them Vivosaurs, since they aren't technically Dinosaurs at all, anyway you should know that the more body parts you find, the stronger your Vivosaur will be" he said as he led me to a big machine in the back of the room.

" Okay now it's time for you to take your first step as a Fossil Fighter learning how to clean a Fossil" he said as he slipped a large brown rock into the machine, he handed my a drill and hammer," Use these to brake away the excess rock until you have uncovered the petrified bone" he said giddily, after a few minutes of working on the rock I had uncovered the skull of a large Carnivore.

" Good job," Exclaimed Diggings," Now let's revive it," he said as he was walking to another machine on the wall opposite wall of the cleaning station, he placed the Fossil beneath the screen and pressed a green button, the machine started making a loud humming noise and the Fossil glowed a brilliant emerald green, there was a flash of light and a Vivosaur appeared on the screen, it was large, it was deep blue on top with a lime green underbelly, it had short arms with only three fingers on the end, on the end of each finger was a thick sharp claw, it mouth was lined with large knife like teeth as thick as my thumb, on its back were rows of razor sharp spines that ran from the back of its neck all the way to the end of its tail, its piercing red eyes landed on me," **Where am I**?" It snarled, I noticed it sounded feminine.

'In a place called the Fossil-Center' I explained,' I revived you' I said, she was silent for a moment," **I guess I should thank you** " she said,' Its alright you don't need to thank me' I said,"This Vivosaur is called a Spinax." Said Diggings the Vivosaur disappeared from the screen and a small green rimed silver coin was dispensed out of the machine," One advantage of our revival process is that Vivosaurs can be carried around as Dino Metals. You can carry around your favorite Vivosaurs, to Battle other Fossil Fighters," said Diggings, he held out an empty hand," This for you to keep James," he said smiling," Your... hand?" I asked, Diggings chuckled," No the Vivosaur is yours to keep, but not my hand I still need that", then he looked down at his empty hand," Goodness now where did I put that thing now?" Exclaimed Diggings. I let out a small irritated sigh as he searched for the Metal," **I'm in his left coat pocket** " growled the Spinax," You put it in your left coat pocket" I sighed, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow then slid his hand into his pocket and removed it with the Metal in the palm of his hand," I was wondering where you had got off too!" He said as he held it out to me, I took the Metal from his outstretched hand and examined it, it was engraved with an image of Spinax's body," Thank's Doc" I said, Diggings nodded, and I left the Fossil-Center, I held up Spinax's Dino Metal 'Blaze meet our newest team member' I said.

" **Wait I'm not you're first Vivosaur**?" Asked Spinax,'Your the first one I cleaned and revived, Blaze was a gift from my mother' I answered, Blaze huffed she was clearly annoyed, and I think I know why," **You better be a good fighter, James grounded me from the first few fights** " growled Blaze, Spinax snarled," **Are you challenging my strength** ".

Blaze responded with a deep growl,' Girls enough!' I shouted,' We have a test in a few minutes I need you two to get along or we might fail!' I yelled as I entered the Fossil-Stadium, inside was a large lobby with a lot of bookshelves, chairs, a big screen TV that was playing a live battle and a red carpet leading to a massive reception desk, on either side of the desk were two doors, I spotted a girl standing behind the desk, she had long blond hair, soft green eyes, she was wearing a green T-shirt with a red vest and a name tag that read Tiffany," Welcome to the Fossil-Stadium" she said energetically," I'm Tiffany, you must be James, if you're here for your Fingers test, first you'll have to complete a cleaning exam. When you are ready go through the door on the right" she said, I thanked her and walked over to the door on the right of the desk, I stood in front of it, I inhaled then opened the door, .

I was greeted by an empty hallway, at the end of the hallway were two doors, one on the right and the other on the left, before I could open one of them a metallic voice spoke behind me," Greetings," I turned around and was met with a floating robot, it's body was painted yellow, on top of it head with spinning drill like thing on its head and long arms with claw like fingers," I am KL-34N, I wish you the best of luck sir James, I wish you well on achieving your goal on becoming a Fossil Fighters, for this part of your test you must score fifty points or more for you to complete the cleaning test. let us begin," said KL-34N as he led me over to the door on the right, inside was empty except for a cleaning station with a large brown rock and a pair of freshly polished tools, I began my test.

(Time Skip)

I completed my test and left for the lobby with KL-34N trailing behind me ," Excellent!" KL-34N chirped," You past with an outstanding technique, surly you will be a top-class Fighter, James it is now time for you to begin the final stage of your text, please see Tiffany at the front desk", He said.

I watched as he hovered away,' _I hope the fight is as easy as the first part of the test_ ', I thought, I walked over to the front desk," Congratulations on passing your cleaning test James," Exclaimed Tiffany," Now it time for your final test, a Fossil Battle, when you are ready please go through the door on the right again." she said.

I went through the door again and walked down the hallway and was greeted by a familiar face," We meet again James," said Captain Travers with a vary large smile," Do you remember me?" He questioned, I nodded," Yes, How could I ever forget you" I said with another rare smile," This must be your first Fossil Battle, even thought it's your first time in a battle I don't expect to lose," he said with a challenging smile, with earned an enraged roar from Spinax," **Just for that I'm going to eat his Vivosaur** " she bellowed, I chuckled inwardly.

We both walked out onto a gigantic battlefield, he walk to one side and I to the other, I pulled Spinax's Dino Metal out of my pocket and Captain Travers took a Dino Metal out as well," Alright Spinax! Rip his Vivosaur to ribbons!" I yelled, there was a flash of green light and Spinax was standing in front of me she bared her fangs and let out a deep spine tingling growl," Goyo, let's make this quick!" Yelled Captain Travers, Goyo is a medium sized Vivosaur with dark blue skin, yellow markings and a dome like skull, lining the back of its head were sharp purple horns.

It stood its ground against Spinax, It was clearly unfazed by the difference in size , a loud gong sounded, Goyo let out a roar that sounded somewhat like a rhino, it lowered it head and charged, Spinax dodged Goyo's attack by jumping to the left, Goyo tried to turn but the momentum of the charge threw it off balance, Spinax ceased the opening in Goyos defense, lunged and sank her fangs into Goyo's neck, Goyo bellowed in pain and surprise, Spinax tossed Goyo across the arena nearly hitting Captain Travers. Goyo quickly got to its feet and lowered its head again and charged, Spinax growled in irritation, She lowered her head as well and charged at the oncoming Vivosaur, " _She's going to head butt him_ " I thought, the two oncoming Vivosaurs collided head on. The collision caused a cloud of dust to cover most of the arena, when the dust settled both Vivosaurs were laying on the ground, slowly they began to rise," **My head** " moaned Spinax,' Oh my gosh your crazy!' I exclaimed, she chuckled, once she had her footing again, she shook her head to clear her vision, baring her fangs as she looked at Goyo, Spinax roared and charged Goyo while it was still dazed and closed her mouth around Goyos upper body and lifted Goyo up and shook the Vivosaur violently, from where I was standing I could hear the crack of its spine, Goyo let out a pained roar and disappeared in a flash of green light, Spinax roared loudly as she announced her victory before returning to her Dino Metal like Goyo.

(Time Skip)

" Nicely fought James that was a terrific first battle, that Spinax of your is the strongest I've seen a rookie have!" Travers said smiling, Spinax purred at the praise" Thank you," I said, I felt oddly giddy.

" That makes you an official Fossil Fighter" he said as we stopped at the reception desk," Oh I almost forgot," Said Travers, he pulled a large bag off his shoulder and reached inside. And removed a medium sized Fossil Rock, he handed it to me," What's this?" I asked with an eyebrow furrowed," It's an arm Fossil belonging to the Vivosaur you said you liked, it's not a head so you can't revive it, but the head is out there waiting for you, I'm wishing the best of luck James" said Travers as he walked away.

I stood there and I watched him leave," **I'm going to get even stronger**!" Bellowed Blaze." Congratulations James!" Said Diggings behind me, nearly making me jump out of my skin," You past your Fighters test! Now I am proud to present you with your Fighters License" said Diggings as he handed me a red and gold card with my name, picture and what level I am.

" That's proof that you're a real Fossil Fighter," said Diggings as he looked at his watch," Oh my.. Where has the time gone!?" Yelped Diggings, I rolled my eyes," You should go and get some rest" Diggings Chuckled," Sorry about all the yammering, your life as a Fossil Fighter will start with a bang tomorrow, get a goodnight's sleep and good luck on your way to becoming a Master Fighter," Diggings called over his should as he hurried off leaving me alone with my Vivosaurs, I looked down at my Fossil License and smiled a big toothy smile," We did it guys, we're officially a team, and there's no one out there who can stop us" I said out loud, Blaze and Spinax roared in agreement, I put my license in my back pocket," There's no were to go but up!" I whispered as I headed back to my hotel room.


	2. The Missing Dino Metals

**Hello fellow Fossil Fighters, Okay so had someone ask why James can't talk to his other Vivosaurs like he can with Blaze.**

 **James and Blaze have a unusual bond with one another, as for talking to his other Vivosaurs, He can only do it in a Battle, Being able to talk to your Vivosaurs is thought to be impossible so only James can do it.**

 **And guys I've been talking with a friend SkyeSaber77 and she gave me some good ideas for Vivosaurs so be ready for an uncommon Vivosaurs for a Rookie.**

 **And I'm so sorry it took me this long for me to publish this chapter.**

 **I'll be shorting the chapters now.**

"A" Normal speech

'B' Thought

' _C_ ' Human Telepathy

" **D** " Vivosuar Telepathy

...

 **Knock Knock**

My eyes fluttered open, ' _Did I imagine that or-_ ' before I could finish that thought someone spoke," Hello anyone here?" Called a familiar voice, but I was too tired for my brain to place the who it was," I do have the right room don't I?" the voice said," Am I on the right floor?... Wait is this even the right Hotel!", After a moment of silence the voice chuckled," What am I thinking there's only one Hotel on the Island!" I rolled my eyes, _'Only one person is that scattered_ ' I thought.

' _Maybe if I'm really quiet he'll go away_ ' I thought, but he just kept knocking,' _He's not going away is he_?" I thought, I was nearly scared out of my wits when Blaze responded," **No he's not so get your tiny butt out of bed and go see what he wants** " growled Blaze.

Groaning I crawled out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I swung my legs over the edge of bed, but as I started to stand the floor was swept out from under me, I hit the floor with a annoyingly loud thud, I silently cursed myself for putting that Fossil Rock there," Is everything alright in there?" asked Diggings, I grunted then pushed myself up and walked over to the door.

Opening the door I was greeted by Digging who was in a disgustingly cheerful mood for this time of day," Diggings? Do you have any idea of what time it is?" I demanded, he must have misinterpreted what I said because he looked down at his watch." It's 9:28 , anyway I came over here because I forgot to give you something yesterd-" He stopped talking when he looked down at my bare chest.

I cursed myself for the second time this morning for not putting on a shirt before answering the door," My boy, what happened to you?" he asked, I avoided eye contact with him," I'm not ready to talk about it just yet. Now you said that you forgot to give me something?" I responded, he cocked an eyebrow but thankfully he dropped the subject.

" Yes I wanted to give you these" Said Diggings as he handed me a touch screen devise about the size of a phone with handles on both sides and a collapsible pickax," The devise you're holding is called a sonar it is designed to detect objects buried underground, that includes Fossil Rocks, but I think you should have some practice before you go to a real dig sites, so I suggest you go to the park area and talk to Bea Ginner, she'll show you the ropes. Anyway" Diggings said he waved goodbye," With that out of the way I should get back to the Fossil-Center".

I waved back and shut the door, I placed my pickax and sonar on the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After a little while I got out, brushed my teeth and washed my face, I wiped the steam off the mirror so I could use it, like always the first thing I looked at were the scars that covered most of my body, and just like every time I see them I feel anger boil up within me, I hate that man with every fiber of my being for what he did to me, forcing myself to look elsewhere I looked at my hair it was wet and curly so I grabbed a towel and dried it, when I was finished drying it I ran my fingers though it so it would at least look descent.

I got my bright purple hair color from my mom, but I got my amethyst eyes from my dad, my fathers eyes always looked so gentle , but mine had a wild look in them that would make cops think I was up to no good. And in all its warped glory was the scar on my chin, it starts below my left ear and runs to the end of my chin, I gritted my teeth in an effort not to punch the glass, I turned on my heel and left the bathroom to get dressed.

I changed into the same clothing I wore yesterday, my red long sleeve shirt, black jeans and orange bandanna that was tied tightly around my neck, I attached the Pickax to my back and slid the sonar into my pocket, I glanced at the photo of my parents then left for the Park Area.

(Time Skip)

The Park Area looked peaceful there were people sitting on benches and a thick forest," **That would be the perfect place to train** " said Blaze, I grunted in agreement.

" Are you the new Fighter?" Asked a female voice, I looked to my right and saw a girl with ginger hair and dark brown eyes, she was wearing blue shorts that were smeared with dirt and a purple T-shirt, judging by the amount of sweat on the her shirt and painful looking sunburn, she's been out in the sun for a long time.

I nodded and walked over to her," My name is Bea Ginner, no jokes please, I teach all the rookies who come here the basics of digging up Fossils, shall we go to the trial dig site for some hands on experience?" She asked," **James don't be rude introduce yourself** " huffed Blaze.

" My name's James by the way" I said, she gave me an amused smile," Well it's nice to meet James, normally a Tenderfoot is to excited to tell me there name, you're one of the few to ever be polite" she said.

I followed her into the woods on a well worn path that led to a large patch of dirt, Bea Ginner cleared her throat," Okay I'm going to teach you how to use your sonar as well as excavate. To locate a Fossil just tap your sonar's screen and wait for it to locate any near by Fossils, now how about a little test to see if you were paying attention so I'm going to go bury three rocks and I want you to dig them up." She said.

I looked away so she could bury them, after a minute of waiting Bea Ginner spoke," Alright they're buried", I walked to the middle of the Practice Site and tapped my sonar and three diamond shaped objects appeared on the screen with a ping, I removed my pickax off my belt and unfolded it, I tapped the sonar again and objects appeared on the screen again.

I walked over to the closest one and dug it up, when it was unearthed I quickly picked it up, after examining it I realized that it was just a regular rock, I dropped it back into the hole slightly disappointed.

" Yeah that will happen from time to time" said Bea Ginner, I half heartily tapped the sonar again and walked over to the nearest Fossil Rock and dug it up, this one was an actual Fossil Rock, but this one shimmered, " Why is this one shiny?" I asked Bea Ginner.

She smiled," That means it's a Fossil you've already revived, so I'll take that one" She said, I walked over to her and handed it to her.

Tapping the sonar again I found out where the last rock was hidden, I quickly excavated it,' _This better not be a normal rock_ ' I thought, when I freed it from it's earthly tomb, I discovered it was a Fossil Rock.

" That's a Fossil Rock you have yet to revive" said Bea Ginner, I walked over and handed the Rock to her. She held up her hands," That one is yours, you can hold on to that and revive it later," She said

" That is all the Fossils I buried " She said, I thanked her and left for the Fossil Center to clean and revive my Fossil.

(Time Skip)

I entered the Fossil-Center and headed straight for the cleaning room," Greetings Master James!" Exclaimed a voice behind me.

I reacted by swinging my right fist towards the voice, but my swing was blocked by a long metal arm, now that I was facing the source of the voice, I took a moment to observe it.

The figure in front me was almost identical to the Robot from the Fossil stadium, except it was white and blue, not yellow.

" I apologies Master James, I felt that it was best if announce my presence to avoid scaring you... But it seems I have failed my objective." It said.

" You think!" I seethed," **I haven't seen you that scared before** " teased Blaze,' _Don't test me Blaze you're still_ _grounded_ ' I growled, Blaze whined," **James, you know it's cruel to keep me from battling** ".

Before I could respond to Blaze a voice pulled me from the conversation," Ah James, allow me to introduce you to KL-33N," said Diggings as he came out of his office," He'll be assisting you with cleaning".

I eyed the Robot carefully when it held out it's hand," KL-33N at your service," said KL-33N, Digging smiled," He's here to help you manage your Fossil Rocks and cleaned Fossils," Said Diggings.

" I'm unrivaled when it comes to revival," KL-33N said excitedly then he did some kind of salute," Ready to serve!" He exclaimed, I raised an eyebrow,' Well this is going to get real old, real fast', I thought.

" KL-33N is also programmed to observe your cleaning" explained Diggings," When he's observed long enough he will be able to successfully clean Fossils, eventually you would be able to let him handle all of your cleaning for you".

I fixed my gaze on KL-33N," I will do my best to meet your expectations!" KL-33N exclaimed," And I will certainly learn faster by watching the master!"

"You've got to give him points for his eagerness, I'm sure you two will get along great, Tootles!", Diggings said as he rushed off to some unknown point.

" I'm going to clean a couple Fossil Rocks...if you want to watch." I said, at this Kal visibly perked up," Of course I would!" Exclaimed KL-33N, I fought the urge to smile," I love your enthusiasm Kal," I said.

I placed the Fossil Rock from the trial dig site onto the cleaning station, Kal watched my every move as I began to carefully removed the outer layer of the Fossil, After a few minutes I uncovered a medium sized head of a carnivore.

" Shanshan head" Kal observed," I'll commence revival immediately!" he said as he flouted over to the revival machine with the Fossil held firmly in his hands.

He placed the skull into the revival chamber," Commencing revival" exclaimed Kal, the Fossil glowed a brilliant green followed shortly by a flash of green light, the screen blinked to life showing a Vivosaur about half the size of Cuttup, it had pink scales, and feathers on its tail that made a fan shaped, it's legs were thick and muscular and what looked like tattoos of high speed winds, above its eyes were a bright shade of blue that shone with intelligence, above its eyes were three yellow feathers.

" The revival process was successful!" said Kal as I walked over to retrieve my newest Dino Metal,' _Welcome to the team Shanshan_ ' I greeted, there was a moment of silence before Shanshan responded," **Are you to be my master**?" Asked Shanshan, this Vivosaurs voice lacked the higher notes to belong to a female Vivo but it was still pretty high for a males.

' _I guess that's one way of putting it'_ I said ," **Then I'm ready to fight for you**!" Roared Shanshan.

(Time Skip)

After lunch I went back to the trial dig site to see if I could find more Fossils, but I'm afraid the trip was a wast of time, I was geting ready to leave when a voice called out," Hello!".

I looked up to see a boy about my age trotting towards me, he had short black hair, his eyes were olive green. He was wearing black cargo jeans with a gold flame stitching, the shirt he was wearing was black with gold flame stitching, his hat was gold with small white wings on eather side.

" I'm Holt, nice to meetcha" said Holt as he extended his hand, I grasped his hand ," James" I said.

" You've only fought one on one battles right?" Asked Holt, I nodded.

" Would you like me to show you how it's done?" He asked with a smirk," I won't lose" I said with a grin that made Holt take a couple steps back.

" **Please let me fight this wimp, please**!" Begged Blaze, I resisted the urge to let her battle," _No your still grounded_ " I thought, Blaze snarled in frustration.

" Igua, V-Raptor go!" Yelled Holt, there was a flash of green light, a large green,

beaked herbivore appeared and a small blue and white feathered carnivore appeared next to Igua.

" Cuttup, Shanshan to the battle field!" I yelled, my Vivosaurs appeared in a flash of green light, Cuttup roared at the opposing Vivosaurs to show she wasn't going to back down, when Shanshan saw Cuttup it appeared he was quite taken with her form.

' _Shanshan!_ _focus_ ' I thought, he looked away from Cuttup and a deep threatening growl resonate from his throat, the opposing Vivosaurs returned the hostility.

V-Raptor was the first to make a move, it ran low to the ground to make itself as small of a target as possible,' Smart' I thought.

Cuttup was carefully watching V-Raptor as it attempted to maneuver behind her and Shanshan.

In an attempt to distracted Cuttup Igua's clawed hands became encased in green energy it roared then charged.

Cuttup turned just in time to get to get clawed fist to the face.

She staggered backward," **It just hit me**!" she growled.

I rolled my eyes,' _Then hit it back_ ' I sighed.

" **With pleasure**!" Growled Cuttup as surged forward with fangs bared ready to tear into Igua.

Her fangs sunk into Igua's neck, It took Igua a moment to realize it had been hit, after it processed the situation it let out a ear piercing screech.

I covered my ears and yelled out a command," Cuttup silence it!", She obeyed my order and tore out it's throat, Igua let out a gargled cry before it disappeared in a flash of green light.

Shanshan was so caught up with Cuttup's fight he forgot to keep an eye on the Raptor, the small air-type Vivosuar took the opening by jumping onto Shanshan's exposed side.

Shanshan wailed in agony, but before Shanshan could shake V-Raptor, it slit his throat sending the mid-sized vivosuar back to its Dino Metal in a flash of green light.

Cuttup turned sharply to face the smaller Vivosuar.

V-Raptor withered under Cuttup's dark gaze, I looked over at Holt to see a look of panic on his face.

With out warning Cuttup charged V-Raptor, when she was close enough she extended the spines on her head she then used her head like a club, swung her head into V-Raptors side sending little Vivosuar back into it's Dino Metal.

Cuttup roared mightily then returned to her Dino Metal in a flash of green light," Wow that was... Wow" stuttered Holt," You beat me and I'm pretty good, we should do this again sometime" he looked at his watch," I have to get going, I'll see you around the Island, later!" He exclaimed and took off running, I raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

" James!" Called Diggings, I looked over my shoulder and saw him rushing towards me," Looks like you've already revived two Vivosaurs" said Diggings slightly winded, I nodded," In that case I beleave you've learned everything you can at the trial dig site! I give you permission to go to a real dig site called Greenhorn Plains, go talk to Beth at the harbor when you wish to travel  
to dig sites, happy hunting" Diggings said with a smile then he walked away.

 _"_ **James** " Blaze said sweetly," **Can I be in the next fossil battle**?", I sighed.

' _Fine_ ' I said. I could feel Blaze purring from my pocket, which was an odd sensation by the way.

* * *

Time Skip

I arrived at the dig sit known as Greenhorn Plains and it was gorgeous, wide open prairie, no people-" Hey! Hey James!" Yelled Holt, I grumbled and looked to my right to see the kid same boy I beat at the Trial dig site, he was running towards me as though he was being chased by a bee, he came to a compleat stop in front of me, he was out of breath and sweating profusely," Long time no see" he said with a lopsided grin," I was just on my way back to town to clean some new Fossils and wanted wish you luck, gotta run, see you later alligator!" And he was off again.

" In awile crockodile" I muttered as I walked deeper into the dig site in search of Fossils.

After a bit of looking I noticed a man in a light blue suit standing inside a hole in a fence, I carefully aproched him," Hello, I am a member of the Fossil-Center, the area behind me is rich with rare and incredible Fossils, Fossil Battles are strictly prohibited beyond this point, we don't want to damage the Fossils now do we" he said with a sly smile.

" If you would kindly hand over your Dino Metals, I will hold onto them until you return" he said as he held out his hand.

I hesitated, my head was telling me he was lying but my heart was telling me to trust him.

After moment or two my heart won the argument so I reached into my pocket and took out all my Metals but I subconsciously left Blaze's Metal, I handed them to the worker," Thank you, may rare and wonderful fossils await you" he said.

One Hour Later

I could feel my anger growing, I've been here for over an hour and all I've found were normal rocks, I stalked back to where the worker was last but he was gone.

I was about go find him when something caught the sun light. Two Dino Metals, I quickly picked them up and inspected them.

Relief washed over me, _yup there mine_ , I thought," _James Don't you ever do that again_!" Snarled Blaze.

' _Sorry_ , _bad judgment call_ ' I said.

"Hey! Where did he go" said a female voice I looked up to see a girl with pink pigtails and bright pink eyes, she was clad in pink skirt and a pink hat," The guy from the Fossil-Center, where did he go?" She asked again," Was I the only one who gave him my Dino Metals?" She began looking through the dirt then stopped stood up and angrily said," We've all been tricked, all that was in there was rusty old junk" then she seemed to notice me for the first time, she walked over to me and grabbed my hand, out of surprise I dropped my Dino Metals, I ripped my arm out her hand then bent to pick them up," You still have your Dino Metals? How did you do that?" She asked, I glared at her," Oh I get it your a rookie your Vivosaurs are still pretty weak so he just thew them on the ground, but mine were really strong I was ready for my level up battle!" She was deep in thought.

" **Wow her moods are unpredictable** " said Blaze.

'I _agree_ ' I said, then the girl snapped her fingers.

" That guy said he worked for the Fossil-Center, right?" I nodded," Then what are we waiting for let's go to the Fossil-Center and get my Metals back!" She said as she grabbed my hand again and dragged me towards the dig site entrance, I yanked my hand out of hers," Why are you taking me?" I snarled.

" Because your going to help me get my Dino Metals back" she said.

" No I'm not, it's not my problem" I said as began to walk away, I aidble heard her growl, then she grabbed me by my shirt collar and dragged me to the entrance,.

I was about to free myself but Blaze stopped," **Just play along for now** " said Blaze, she sounded amused.

I let out an exasperated sigh and let the girl drag me where ever she said she was going.

Time Skip

The girl stood in front of Wendy's desk, I was standing next to her while she was glaring at Wendy," You better have a good reason for this!" The girl snapped, Wendy's brow furrowed.

" I'm sorry but I don't understand? Is there something I help you with?" Asked Wendy, she was clearly confused and I was furious with this girl for jumping to conclusions, the girl looked like she was about to exploded.

"Help me with something! How about getting my Dino Metals back that one of you employees stole from me in Greenhorn Plains!" She yelled, Wendy took a step back in fear.

" Greenhorn Plains you say?" She said nervously," Let me check the duty roster" she said, then quickly disappeared through a door behind her, the girl let out an annoyed sigh, a few minutes later Wendy returned with a clipboard," Hmmm, strange, we don't have anyone scheduled to work that dig site today" said Wendy thoughtfully.

" Then we need to go see Captain Bullwort" she said then she grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me towards the door, I mounted ' I'm sorry' to Wendy and she smiled.

20 Minutes Later

"Is there something wrong?" Asked the police officer as he eyed me suspiciously, I resised the urge to glare at him.

" Yes there is and I need to speak to Captain Bullwort right away" the girl said, the officer sighed," He's in his office, I'm sure that he can help you with whatever problem you may have" he said sadly," **P** **oor guy** , **seems like everyone wants to speak to the Captain but not the officers** " said Blaze, I nodded.

" Thank you" said the girl, we walked through an automatic door and entered a hallway, at the end of the hall was the Captain's office," I'll talk to him" she said, I rolled my eyes, the Captain was a huge about seven foot nine, he was built like football defenseman, he had light brown hair that was neatly cut, pale blue eyes, he was dressed in a well decorated blue officer uniform with a blue cap tucked under his arm, it looked like he was about to leave," Captain Bullwort!" Said the girl, the Captain looked down at the girl and smiled.

" Ah, what's the matter did someone throw away your dolly or something?" He asked cheerfully.

" As if! Someone stole my Dino Metals, with out them do I even count as a Fossil Fighter?" She asked.

His eyes widened" Well that is serious!" Said Captain Bullwort," What did the Perpetrator look like?" He asked, The girl thought for a moment.

" He had eyes like a Lambeo and a mouth like an Anato's" She recalled.

' _Huh_?', I said.

" **I don't know either** " said Blaze, Bullwort sighed.

" Catching this man might be harder than I thought", the girl started whining.

" But I had ten Dino Metals! I was ready for my level up battle!", I sighed and shook my head, she looked at me like she just remembered that I was there." Oh.. I'm sorry here I'm dragging you all over the Island and I haven't introduced myself, I'm Rosie" She said.

" James" I said, she smiled," James? Nice name" I glared at her," Thank you for helping me find the thief" said Rosie.

" I didn't have a choice" I growled.

" Wait! Where would you go to test out some new Vivosaurs?" Asked Bullwort, Rosie snapped her fingers.

" The Fossil Stadium! Thanks Captain!" Rosie exclaimed," Come on let get my Dino Metals back.

Time Skip

" Are you here to compete in a Fossil Battle?" Asked Tiffany, I nodded and shot a glare at Rosie who was oblivious to it," May I please see your Fossil License?" Asked Tiffany, I reached into my pocket and pulled my wallet out, I took my Fossil License out and handed it to Tiffany, she scanned it," James, we have you listed as a level one Fighter, when you ready please enter the door to the right".

I walk through the door and down the hallway, at the end of the hallway I stopped and watched a boy fighting a ten year old girl, the guys name was stupid, P. B. Jay," Hey that guy is using my Vivosaurs, that rat" growled Rosie, she looked at me and smiled," Don't worry there not my best Vivosaurs, so you should win with out a problem" said Rosie, I let a huff.

" I could handle your best and still win" I said, she glared at me.

" I'd wish you good luck but it doesn't seem like you need it" She snapped.

" I'm glad you agree" I said which only made her angrier.

She turned sharply on her heel and headed up to the stands.

A few minutes later P.B. Jay was victorious and I walked out on the battlefield.

" No hard feelin's but I'm gunna crush you!" Yelled P.B Jay, he threw two Dino Metals at the Battlefield, there was a flash of green light and I was greeted by the familiar forms of Spinax and V-Raptor.

I laughed," Blaze It's time to reclaim your throne!" I yelled as I threw Blaze's Metal.

There was a flash of red light and Blase stood before me, her roar echoed though the stadium and silenced the crowd.

" **I** ' **m free** " Blaze said happily, I couldn't help but grin like a mad man when the gong sounded.

Blaze roared baring her fangs at the opposing Vivosaurs.

The Spinax and V-Raptor coordinated there attacks, Spinax roared and charged Blaze in a straight line while V-Raptor snuck around the bigger Vivosaurs to get behind Blaze for a sneak attack.

' _There're trying to box you in_ ' I warned.

" **Got it** " said Blaze as smashed her head into the of side Spinax's skull then latched onto the air-type's muzzle, the force of the bite cracked Spinax's jaw, It bellowed in pain.

Blaze spun so her tail collided with V-Raptor sending it acrossed the Battlefield.

Blaze then turned and dodged a cyclone attack from Spineax, her eyes glowed red and her mane caught fire, she opened her large jaws and fire erupted from her open maw.

Spineax bellowed in pain but Blaze quickly silenced it by ripping out its throat, Spineax returned to it's Metal leaving V-Raptor alone against Blaze.

Blaze bared her fangs in a gruesome smile before V-Raptor was to engulfed in flames sending the small Vivosaur back to its Dino Metal, Blaze roared claiming victory before returning to her Dino Metal.

I held her Metal up to my face,' _Nice job Blaze_ ' I said proudly

I could feel her purring again.

10 Minutes Later

" You did it! You won!" Exclaimed Rosie.

" Of coarse I won" I mumbled, but she didn't hear me because she was to busy glaring at Jay.

" I'll take my Dino Metals now, thank you vary much" Rosie said, Jay took a step back.

" Whoa, whoa whoa I bought these Dino Metals with my own money, why do you think there yours?" He asked, Rosie's brow furrowed.

" You bought them? Are you sure you didn't steal them?" Asked Rosie, Jay raised an eyebrow.

" Steal them? Why would I steal them? Is this some kind of trick?" Demanded Jay.

" The Vivosaurs you were just using were the vary same ones that were stolen from me in Greenhorn Plains! Who did you buy them from?" Asked Rosie.

" I bought them from a guy named Metal Dealer Joe, you can't miss him, he has eyes like a Lambeosaurus" he said, Rosie was over joyed.

" That's him! He's called Metal Dealer Joe? Well that's tacky, do you know where we can find him?" Asked Rosie, Jay sighed and shook his head.

" No I don't know where he is" he was thoughtful for a minute," But I first heard about him at the Fossil Guide".

Rosie nodded," The Fossil Guide got it" said Rosie, she was about walk away but stopped," I know you are a victim too but could I have my Dino Metals back?" Asked Rosie, Jay nodded.

" If I knew they were stolen I would never have bought them" said Jay as handed Rosie her Dino Metals, she happily took them.

" Thank you" said Rosie with a small smile.

" I'm going to go talk to the police and see if I can help convict this guy" Jay said angrily, then he walked out of the stadium.

" Okay James let's go to the Fossil Guide" she said as grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out for the Stadium.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
